Deseo
by valsnegro
Summary: Una historia un pcoco raro que originalmente era mejor pero por la censura se acorto ...XD disfrutenlo ... dejen reviews. mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Deseo ……………….

Hechos

-dialogos-

"ironia"

**Conciencia**

Hola ……… bueno primero lo que lo de los perdonajes no son mios y blah blah ……. Segudo quiero decir que escrivi esta historia antes de entrar a fanfiction y si ahí alguna correlacion con otra es pura coincidencia ….. bueno empesemos ya

Recien en ese instante salia de el trance en que estaba sumida

RAE-¡Que estoy haciendo por dios¡-

Entonces empezo a mirar hacia abajo y quedo pasmada con lo que vio ……. Se estaba masturbando , por primera ves en sus 15 años de vida sentia la necesidad de sastisfacerse, no se entendia , se sentia sucia y pesada, comenzo a dar vueltas por la habitación, no la calmo,decidio darse una ducha ( eran las 4:30 am ) ya en la tina

EN LA MENTE DE RAVEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Que te pasa? ¿porque te detuviste? **– porque……. esta……mal – **lo estabas disfrutando ¿o no? **- s..si pe…pero , espera un poco quien eres tu porque hablo contigo**- soy tu conciencia y es mi trabajo ayudarte en estos temas pero si no quieres hablar me ahorro el trabajo asi que xao**

DE VUELTA EN LA REALIDAD

RAE- estupida conciencia……

Después de su relajante baño Raven se dispuso a lavar lo que habia ensuciado en su cama … asi que ha eso de las 7 de la mañana partio a la lavanderia de la torre (como supondran alguien que lava eso se ve un poquito sospechoso)

Ya cuando llegaba a la lavanderia de la torre y al fin empesaba a tranquilisarce cn la idea de que peor lo menos nadie la descubriría , se cruso con robin

RO – Raven que haces aqu……..?

Pero el chico murciélago ya habia visto lo que la chica trataba de esconder y para no ncomodar le pregunto disimuladamete que hacia tan temprano levantada ……

RAE- no podia dormir –

MENTE DE ROBIN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Se nota que no podia dormir **– callate si le digo algo me mata –**bueno , robin die ya que sabes que hacia no tienes curiosidad de saber con que , en que pensaba ….** – no yoo ….no **si …… quieres que haya sido contigo ¿no? **- n………o- **MENTIROSO sabes que la deseas , por eso la espias en su cuarto, cuando duerme , cuando se baña, incluso cuando se aburre y empiesa a juguetear con sus senos …….**

DE VUELTA EN LA REALIDAD¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

RAE- dejame pasar –

Sin esperar la respuesta ella lo choco y siguió de largo su camino , hecja una furia por haber dejado que alguien la viera asi , pero mientras caminaba empeso a calmarse y murmuro

RAE- no estuvo …………nada mal

2 horas después y y en el salon principal se encontraban 3 de nuestros pubertos favoritos , Star , BB y Cy , en eso entro robin au un pco confundido por la reciente charla consigo mismo

VAMOS CON RAVEN ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Al fin habia terminado de labar cuando empezo a sentir nuevamente esa exitacion , no sabia que hacer la seguia incansablemente …….

EN LA MENTEN DE RAVEN ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-porque, porque?...- **que te pasa? Porque estas asi?** –porque no quiero hacerlo tambien me gusto , pero no soy como los demas , nunca lo habia hecho-** no te hagas la santa conmigo , recuerda que yo vi que cosas te imaginabas …….. aun asi nunca pense que tuvieras esos gustos ** - callate-

**Oye cambiando de tema , ahora que te comportas como una chica cualquiera **– no soy una chica cualquiera **bueno bueno ahora que haces "cositas" **– no tientes a tu suerte –** ya ahora que haces algo mas comun no te molestaria arreglarte un poco **-¿a que te refieres…….?

VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD Y PASANDO CON ROBIN Y CIA

Al ver a robin Star se le tiro a los brasos, como ya era costumbre desde hacia unas semanas, tiempo en el que habian formalizadob su relacion , y mas ese dia, en el que al fin habian pasado la noche juntos ……. El dia siguió su ritmo normal

Fin primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hola este es el segundo capitulo de deseo y ojala que les guste bueno vamos

**Hola…. Bueno este capitulo trata sobre la noche anterior al capitulo 1, o sea es un flasback visto desde la perspectiva de "mi", la adorable conciencia de estos chicos… no soy de verdad encantador**

Había una ves en una T gigante muy lejana………..no no así no es . comienza a eso de las 10 de la noche , había estado lloviendo y como siempre estaban todos en el salón principal excepto raven que siempre estaba meditando desees de un rato raven bajo del techo y se quedo un rato mas con el resto del equipo ……. Cerca de las 11:30 …..

RO- bien titanes ya es hora de ir a descansar-

BB- OH vamos viejo es muy temprano

CY- bestita vamonos- **Cy es la única ves en que hablas en toda la historia así que disfrútalo **

RAE- esta bien … hasta mañana **- kri kri ……. Que no siempre puedo andar inspirado (malditos tipos)**

Starfire de quedo calladita, porque sabía que esa orden no la afectaría a ella, ella estaría ocupada por un largo rato cuando todos se retiraran, y así fue ….. al irse los demás Robin se fue a sentar al sillón , star se devolvió de la puerta y empezó a acercarse a robin de forma felina y seductora , mientras mas se acercaba se desordenada el cabello, se movía con la gracia de cualquier zorra francesa …… recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y al llegar a Robin se lanzo sobre el y empezó a envolverlo , a olisquearlo y besarlo , Robin la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación , a llegar a acostó sobre s cama y desgarro ropa, primero su blusa que callo sobre el piso , a esta lo siguió la remera de robin ….. Star comenzó a bajar por la cama y mientras besaba el torso desnudo del joven corría el cierre de su pantalón , este ultimo le saco la falda a Star y vio que no tenia nada debajo .

Star ya demasiado excitada se dio vuelta quedando de espalda a robin, este se acerco aun mas, la sujeto y con cierta suavidad la penetro, al mismo tiempo star soltaba gemidos de placer

VAMOS CON RAVEN ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ella seguía en su cuarto mirando la lluvia cuando dijo

RAE- ya no podré quedarme dormida mmmmmmmm iré por un te para relajarme

Así que mientras se dirigía a la cocina sintió crujidos . puso atención para ver de donde venían , camino un poco y llego a la habitación de robin , dudaba de abrir la puerta pero la curiosidad se impuso y la entreabrió levemente para mirar y quedo medio paralizada por lo que vio , una starfire gimiendo y saltando como loca sobre robin …….. Empezó a subirle un calor desde la entrepierna , le llego a los senos y en estos sus pezones se pararon de pura excitación …….. Deseaba ir con ellos, gozar a igual que ellos, sabia que no podía ir, pero eso no le impediría disfrutarlo ……………………

Fin del capitulo 2

Hola ahora me toca agradecer los reviws

Raven-Blackstar46: **gracias por leerlo 2 veces jajaja aquí puede que conteste mejor tu pregunta**

el santo pegaso :**compadre gracias por tu mensaje fe muy agradable …. Para ti también un abraso pero no entendí eso de **"pero mírala a raven"** me lo explicas**

**ADIOS **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA otra ves este es el tercer capitulo de deseo…… y si quieren entender el comienzo lean el final del cap 1 y bueno aquí vamos**

Llegamos con Raven al centro comercial de comercial Jump city y cuando van entrando

Rae-No se porque vine esto no va a llevarme a ningún lado-** tu solo hazme caso – **esta bien

Y así partió raven acompañada de su adorable conciencia una tienda de ropa medianamente decente y después de varios intentos fallidos

**Como la falda roja con polera verde **–cállate se me veía bien-** a no hasta tu reflejo se asqueo ** -(Rae con cara de niña buena con pena) eres malo conmigo snif- **Ahhh no puedo resistirme a esa carita …. Ya, ya se te veia bien pero se te ve mejor el ultimo que escogimos…… **(RAE:jejeje)

Y no era mentira , usaba una polera negra morad con una manga hasta el codo y la otra hasta el hombro, en ambas manos unas pulseras con cadenas hasta sus dedos, unos pantalones negros muy ajustados con su cinturón ladeado y zapatos negros sin mas detalles ….. al salir de la tienda se recogió el pelo con dos palos chinos , dejándose caer un mechón sobre el rostro (todo esto a petición de la conciencia).

**Hay raven si fuera real te daría com……. **–disculpa (en tono molesto)- **ahhhhh no nada ….. ehhhh mira la hora porque no vas a ese pub que dijo el chico bestia el otro dia ya estarán abriendo **

Ella ya sabia que llevarle la contraria a esa vos era imposible ya que insistia hasta conseguirlo así que accedio pero no de muy buena gana

CON LOS OTROS TITANES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

BB-chicos me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento , porque no salimos un rato después de todo la alarme no ha sonado en 2 semanas

ST- si robin salgamos con nuestros amigos -

RO- podria ser para distraernos-** de raven**

EN LA MENTE DE ROVIN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

RO- porque siempre vienes a molestar-**porque es el placer de mi vida -** y porque siempre sacas a raven- **porque la deseas, el solo verla te vuelve loco y lo que hiciste con star no lo alivio **-pe….pero- ** bueno tirarse a star es como tirarse a una prime, divertido pero…..**

Vuelta a la realidad¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Robin robin robin gritaba star mientrs lo movia de un lado a otro para que aceptara

RO- esta bien pero adonde?

BB- yo se , yo se vamos al phone box

Los demas acptaron y se fuero al auto T

Casi al mismo tiempo raven llegaba al phone box y se sentaba en la barra para hacer pasar el tiempo mientras vevia un poco (nota: raven se emborracha con facilidad)

En poco rato llegaron los otros 4 al local, pero como era bastante grande no se dieron cuenta de que raven estaba ahí y ella tampoco los noto porque estaba un poco ebria ….. (no mucho)

BB- no es genial el lugar

ST- si chico bestia es muy bonito

RO-no esta mal ….. pero ire un rato a la barra vuelvo enseguida ….

así que robin se sento en la barra justo al lado de raven , pero ninguno noto su prescencia por el momento …………………………………………………

Fin tercer capitulo

**Hola otra ves bueno este capitulo no explica muchas cosas ni nada porque se hizo pensando en que como el final original de la historia no me agrado mucho los lectores me dieran a escoger el final que quieran sin importar lo locos que sean o nada pero si no ahí ninguno pondré el original ……así que depende de ustedes un abraso a todos y a los lectores no registrados también opinen y dejen reviews todas las ideas serán bien recibidas así que hasta pronto **

**Contestando reviws**

Kyo Hannakasi:** bueno la verdad no había leído los fanfics que dijiste pero tomo los consejos que das y bueno …… gracias por leer **

El santo pegaso: **gracias por explicármelo y sorry por lo corto que me censuran las mejores partes …… bueno gracias y nos vemos en el prox cap**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola……………. por ultima ves en este fic bueno este final esta hecho en correlación con lo que me pidieron en 2 reviews y sin mas los dejo con el cuarto y ultimo capitulo de Deseo…….**

RAE- oye tu peliparado , no me invitas un trago "hip"

Dándose media vuelta robin quedo muy sorprendido con la nueva imagen de Raven , porque si antes era sensual ahora era indescriptible

RO-Ra …..Raven?- pregunto un poco confundido Robin

RAE- Quien mas petirrojo …….y me invitas un trago o no que ya me gaste lo que traía

RO-si seguro…….. pero que haces aquí? no parece el lugar al que tu vendrías

RAE- tengo una vos en mi cabeza que no me deja de molestar-**oye** –y me dijo que viniera

RO-déjame adivinar es una que hace chiste malos- **oh….. que andan sensibles hoy **

RAE-si supongo que estamos medios locos…….."hip" (ya esta muy borracha)

RO- en fin que quieres tomar

RAE- jaajajajaj…….. un diablito

(nota: un diablito es un trago que mezcla casi todos los licores mas ceniza de cigarro y es altamente toxico)

RO- -bien …… 2diablitos- le grito a camarero

Al minuto se los entregaron, brindaron con un sonoro choque de vasos y se los tomaron a fondo, el trago surtió efecto enseguida y dejo a Robin completamente borracho mientras que Raven parecía desmayada sobre la barra un rato después pareció despertar de ese estado, miro alrededor un poco confundida, de repente le llegaron unos flashes en donde vio a Robin y star juntos, se dio vuelta y quedo mirando a robin ….. se le tiro al cuello y con un dejo de pecaminosidad le pidió que la llevara a la torre, este que estaba en el mismo estado que ella accedió y se fueron del local , ninguno de los demás moto esto , es mas ni siquiera notaron que raven estaba allí

Cuando llegaron a la torre subieron a la habitación de robin, desde la puerta de esta se fueron besándose hasta la cama, ambos se desprecian de su ropa con desesperación, al llegar cayeron juntos … se miraron con esa falta de emoción características de lo que no razonan …. Robin recorrió el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a sus senos que acaricio y lamió, esto hizo que se estremeciera, esta deslizo sus manos por todo el cuerpo del joven…. El bajo aun mas le separo las piernas y entro en ella dejando escapar gritos entrecortados y gemidos de placer que resonaron en la torre hasta el amanecer …………. Ya en la mañana Raven despertó y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado cuando termino se fue, se fue sin ruido, sin dolor, sin nada…………. porque nada le importaba lo que había pasado lo habían hacho sin amor, sin emoción solo con el deseo….. ambos o sabían, nunca serian nada, nunca se amarían, …. Pero siempre estaría el deseo…………

FIN

**Bueno en eso termina esta patética historia y espero dejar contentos a los que la leyeron sin mas que decir me despido y dejen un revió para saber si les gusto**

**Agradecimientos :**

**Mi hermana **

**A **el santo Pegaso** por apoyar y bueno a todos los que leyeron **


End file.
